Madness of Duke Venomania
by HanaLoid
Summary: Well this story is not a story written by HanaLoid (Me) but my cousin. Well just read I don't feel like summarizing it. Rated M :I Well she wrote it! Or I can just make a revised version?
1. Chapter 1

Hana: Oh-

Megumi: -snatches the keyboard from Hana- Don't read this. This is a Rated M story!

Hana: FTW?!

Amu: Language!

Ikuto: -smirks- Now.. Write the story you just wrote miss?

Megumi: Megumi! Just call me Meg -shooing Hana away-

Hana: Hey! This is my account!

Megumi: And I don't care! I- I mean we doesn't own Shugo Chara! and Vocaloid!

* * *

Today...she came, dressed in purple kimono. She wore her straight purple locks down on her shoulders. She was graceful, slowly walking down the floor...as I held out my hand to reach her...

It was a fine morning, the shine shone so brightly and beautiful in the horizon. Birds were chirping on the trees, flowers bloom in their most beautiful and vibrant colors, the insects were busy with their daily routines. In short, it was a fine normal day.

Or so it seems that way.

He was walking down the street in the town of Asmodin as usual, that striking man...an aristocrat in class, defined by his expensive clothing, his dazzling jewels, and just the way he carries himself. And as usual, he gives that warm greetings to everyone. Yes, that man, with that beautiful midnight blue hair, was loved by the people of Asmodin...the grand duke Ikuto.

He was more known as the Duke of Venomania. Presumably because his beauty was beyond compare, and that it was like a 'venom'...a poison...

...to every girls who looks at him.

It can't be helped though. Women, girls, ladies...as long as you're in the category of a female specie, you will surely fall for him. He has that charm and beauty loved by all. A deadly poison for women...and envied by men.

He lives in that castle up the hill, overlooking the duke.

He was staring at her back. She wore a peasant's robe, and her hair was tied down in pigtails.

"She got a beautiful curve..." he thought as his eyes goes down to her hips.

The girl probably noticed his presence so she turned her back. She was amazed who was observing her and turns red. She bows down as a sign of greeting and respect.

"Indeed...a beauty,' he smiled. And then, that sinister smile behind his mind, "...i want her,"

He smiled at her again.

"Beautiful..." he smoothly said.

"Yes...they're freshly picked sire, uhm...you want them?" She asked. He chuckled with her answer.

"Ah...fresh. I like that the most...and yes," he moved towards her, almost kissing her, which caught her off guard, "...and I WANT IT...very much," then he winked at her. He distanced himself a little then gave her a tulip...much to her suprised. She blushed.

"H-How many do you want, sire?" she asked.

"If you could tell me your name, I will tell you how many I want," he said.

"U-uhmm...Hoshina Utau..." she shyly said.

"Saaa...Utau, such a beautiful name..." he paused for a bit, then the peasant girl looked at him, "...could you send me all of it?"

There was a moment of silent between them. She was like being hypnotized.

What a beautiful eyes he has...it's almost like, a polished orb of cobalt blue. I want to reach it, I want it to be mine...

No...not that.

It's him...

I want him...

I want him to be mine...

I want him to look only me...I want him to kiss me...to be embraced by him..

What am I talking about? Why am I feeling this? What's this? No...

It feels like I'm burning...My whole body is burning, its hot...why does it aches?

I want him to ease this feeling...DUKE!

"...miss, are you okay?" he called out to her. She snaps out of it then shyly turns her eyes away from the duke.

"I-I'm sorry sire, I must be tired...uhm, I'll send your orders to your place, is it alright?"

He didn't answer. He looked worried at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am...thank you so much for your concern sire, I'm not worthy of it," she said.

He smiled sweetly to her, then picks up a tulip and inserted it between her hair and her left ear.

"I'll be waiting for it," then he goes off walking down the street again.

"...and i'll be waiting for you," he smirked.

Three days later, Utau, the peasant girl who works in that flower shop did not report on her work...she had gone missing.

On that night, in the castle up the hill...also known as the Tyrian castle, Ikuto sits on his chair facing the was enjoying his glass of red wine. He was enjoying the flickering amber, as it looks like, it was dancing in the hearth. A smile crosses between his thin lips. Then he drank his wine again, as drops of it began to trickle from his mouth, down to his neck and then to his bare chest...

"...that's not good..sire," said a girl, who was suddenly kneeling in front of him. He looks at her.

The girl was Utau...the flower girl he mets three days ago. She came in the Tyrian castle...just as he expected.

He smiled again. She was wearing the white lingerie he told her to wear...a sexy lingerie, that almost hides nothing.

"And what should we do about it?' he asked her as he reached out a few strands of her blonde mane, and brought them to his lips and kissed.

"I shall clean you up..." she said. Then she began to licked down his skin where the stain of the wine was visible...slowly.

She began to licked his stomach, around his navel. He began to gasp for air as the sensation of her tongue touches his bare skin. She moves slowly, taking her time to lick every drops of it,going upward until she reaches the base of his throat. This time around, Ikuto was starting to gasp and breath heavily. Then she stops, and caressed his face. Then she began to licked the sides of his mouth...then kissed his mouth. Ikuto positioned her so she could be sitting on his lap.

It was as light as feather at first, then she began to move her mouth as Ikuto teaches her how to do it...he was guiding her. It was a long and passionate kiss.

"You're unfair..." he said as soon as he stops kissing her, "...you should be cleaned too,"

"I just took a bath sire..." she said.

"Really? Then, how about this?" he raised his goblet of wine and pour it slowly...seductively on Mikulia's chest. The wine, as red as blood, runs down from her chest, down to her legs. It leaves a stain on her gown...on her feverish skin.

Utau, gasp for air, as the cold wine runs down in her body. There was something on how the wine runs down through her body, as if it was delicately caressing her. It was a nice sensation.

"Ah...nice expression," he said, "so...how about I clean you up this time?"

Utau didn't answer. She just stares at him blankly, having that wanton look on her face...on her dead eyes.

It really doesn't matter anymore, nothing's really matter...I WANT HIM...NOW!

Ikuto grabbed her hips, closer to his. Then he started to licked the wine from her neck. His hands runs from her hips down to her back, pushing her more towards him. His fingers expertly tangled the straps down her delicate shoulders and pushed them down as he licked her down towards her chest.

Utau didn't know where to throw her head anymore as new sensations was enveloping her whole being right now. She wants him to lick her skin more. She wants to feel him more. She was trying so hard to suppress that feeling, building up in her throat, but its too much to hold. She can't control it anymore. She arched her body as sweet sensations was finally released from her throat.

It was painful...it was sweet. She grabbed unto him because she's afraid that she might fall into the depths unknown to her. He was breathing hard..so was her. He was sweating, but she thought it was kind of sexy. In front of the flickering ember, their shadows, were dancing in the ryhthym of a sinful ritual, in one swift moment, of where beings were became together as one.

The heated moment died. And there, two souls lying together in front of the fireplace. Ikuto stood up, walked towards were the bottle of wine was, didn't even bother to wrap his nakedness. He pour another servings to his goblet. He went back to his chair, and stared at the sleeping Utau, naked in the carpet. He smiled...wickedly. He put his hand under his chin and his elbow on the armrest of the chair. He drank his wine, taking time to savor its aroma...its exquisite taste. The fire reflecting on his cobalt blue eyes were dancing, as if he just won another battle...another victory.

Humans are weak beings. More than ever, the call of someone's pleasure, someone's libido, will turn everyone upside-down. And that's the end of it. There's no control once it takes over of one's mind, of one's the heat started off, and you feel someone's warmth on your skin...there's no turning back. It will be too late. The call for a carnal desire was an easy task for him.

After all...

...he was made to do that...

...in exchange for his soul...right?

He sipped his wine again.

This is what I desired most...the thing I only wanted. All of them are going to beg to me...all of them...including her.

* * *

He reached out a parchment lying from his side table. This was what was written on it:

Serial Disappearances of Females in the area of Asmodin -Missing Persons List Vol.1-

Yuiki Yaya - 20 / Tailor

Hoshina Utau - 18 / Peasant

de Morcelle Lulu - 32 /Dancer

Hatoba Yuki - 28 / Fortune Teller

Jinrui Yuka - 22 / Unemployed

Mizutani Hinako - 19 / Aristocrat

Sakurai Yua - 30 / Domestic Helper

Kyousei Eriko - 24 / Baker

Torii Mifuyu - 31 / Soldier

* * *

His gripped on the parchment tightened. He was trembling...and then he burst out with laughter. A very loud laughter, like a thunder. He was really enjoying this moment.

"Fools..all of them were fools! Lowly fools!" he said as he laughs to his hearts content. Then he throws the parchment into the hearth. He still laughs, "...well, we only just began. The night is still young...right, ladies?"

He turns behind, and came walking down were girls...eight of them..wearing the most sensual clothings and lingeries...almost nothing.

In the castle of Tyrian, where the striking duke lived, not known to anyone, not a soul...its where he was building his harem...

...of lost women of Asmodin.

* * *

Megumi: Well? done!

Ikuto: Le-

Hana: STFU!

Amu: -pats Hana's head- shh... Watch your language.

Hana: But she wrote a.. a L.. the L word!

Ikuto: Lemon? -smirks-

Megumi: Just review, follow ETC.. Done!

Ikuto: Review and HanaLoid's cousin will write more stories with lemons. -smirks-

Megumi: Ja ne..

Hana: NO MORE! NO-


	2. Chapter 2

Megumi: Hey it is I Megumi!

Amu: Where's Hana?

Hana: -shouts- I'M HERE INSIDE MY ROOM! WRITING A NEW CHAPTER IN HDTIP!

Megumi: Do the disclaimer now before she find this out.

Ikuto: She doesn't own anything.

* * *

**12 years ago, Asmodin.**

* * *

"Look, here comes the freak," said a young boy. he was giggling with his peer at the side of that corridor. Even though itlooks as if he was whispering, it was really intended so that the subject could hear him.

The freak he was talking about, was a boy of about twelve, wears his midnight blue hair. His classmates didn't like him, nor no one was fond of him in general.

Maybe because of that large burnt scar that runs from his temple down to whole of his left face. It's a terrible scar he got when he was just four. Now, he was suffering from it, and people, his classmates, think he's like a freak with that face of his.

"Shut up, man. He can hear you," answered the other boy.

"What's wrong with it? He's a freak. Tell me, without the status of his family, do you think he would still be here? He's lucky he was born from a noble family!" said the boy.

"But still..." the other boy said.

He was the center of their ridicule, the topic of their humour. He was like a creature on a circus show for them. Yes, that was Ikuto before.

He passed that corridor, without looking to anyone. Nor stopping to confront the peer that ridicule him. What was the point? It's the truth. The naked truth.

He was sure to accept his fate then. There's nothing he can do about it. But sometimes, more than anything, truth sometimes really hurt, to the point where it can even severe your very own soul. It was okay that he was being humiliated by the other people. But then, as years passed by, even his own family neglect him...pushed him away. His family, whom he puts his trust, his heart of being the very last people to hurt him.

I am alone...

He was walking beside the lake, one breezy afternoon. As usual, he was sulking again. This morning, young children were throwing stones at him, calling him 'monster'. He cried, shouting at them that he's not a monster. The parents came, but instead of telling the kids that its a bad thing to throw stones to people, they shoved him away and told him not to go near with their children. He run off...I mean, what can a mere twelve year old boy could do?

He kicked a stone from the ground. It flies off towards the water. Then he sigh. He went near the edge of the water and looked towards his reflection. He frowned. All he could see was an ugly face, with that nasty scar. It's a hideous scar...

"I wonder if someone could like me..." he said to himself.

Then out of nowhere, someone pushed him towards the water. Before he knew it, he fell in the lake. Then he heard those mocking laughters...the kids from the town that was about his age.

"Look, it's a lake monster!" shouted the boy.

"Kyaaa, he's looking this way! He's angry!" scream the other girl.

He stood up. His clothes all drenched. He clenched his fist into a ball, so tight that his knuckles turn to white.

"Whaaat? You gonna fight? Huh, you freak! Monster!" shouted the other one.

He was shivering...he dunno from where. Maybe from the cold wind? From angry? From the pent-up frustrations all of these years?

"I'm not-"

"Heeeeyyyy!" a girl shouted from afar as she runs towards them. She was holding a long stick, "what are you doing, you bastards!"

"Look, here comes his knight! The mighty Amu-chan!" shouted the boy as he fled.

"Not only he's a freak and a monster, but he relies on girls to protect him! Weakling monster! wahahahaha!" shouted the other boy.

The three of them run away before Amu even reaches where they stood.

"And don't come back here you cowaaaarrddss!" she shouted while waving her stick.

Her name was Hinamori Amu. She's two years younger than him, and was his childhood friend. They've known each other since they're a bit little.

"You okay?" Amu asked.

He nodded sadly, as he wiped off his tears, "I'm sorry...I couldn't defend myself,"

"Don't cry! Guys don't cry you know!"

"Right," he nodded. Then he managed to smile.

Amu...his reason maybe why he still manages to live. Why he could accept all the humiliations and mockery from the people in that cursed town. Yeah, he hated that town. All of the people in it. Except Amu. She's kind to her and he sees her as the only light in this dim world he's living. Amu was like an angel in this hell. His flickering hope, his saviour. Because of Amu, there was still that him in that town.

She was kind...and beautiful. She was the only girl in town who talks to him, even in school. Much to the disgust of the other students. Still, the mockery and the humiliation was was always like that...other people hated him, despised him. But he can live with that...just as long as Amu was there for him.

A year later, they started to go out...in secluded places, out where nowhere could find them. Just the two of them. They often spent the time, fishing in the lake, strolling in the forest, or picking up wild berries.

For him, it was a moment of bliss...a moment where he finally believe in love. And he thought for once, that he was lucky, he was alive.

But...

...its a fleeting moment. A painted illusion. A make-believe world. A lie.

Three years later..when Ikuto was fifteen, he learned the truth...the truth that ends it all, and begins his dangerous dance of revenge.

One fine afternoon, he was going to the library, which was located off from the building down south from where his classroom was located. He was going to return his borrowed books, and was taking the trail towards it when he heard murmurs, just along the garden pagoda. He recognize Amu's voice among the murmurs. He saw two girls, and the three regular guys who bullied him always. He was about to call Amu, when he heard his name being mentioned in their conversation. He halted...

"...you sure Amu?" one of the girls asked her.

"Wow, you're wicked aren't you, Amu? How can you keep up with him all this years?" the other girl asked her.

"Well, not that I like it, but I have to," Amu frowned.

"It all comes down to family status and money huh?" one of the guys said.

"Yeah, as if my Amu will stick to that guy because she liked him? Right sweet?" the other guy, who seemed to be the leader of the group, said as he puts his arm to Amu, then much to Ikuto's surprised, he kissed her.

"So, who won the bet?" the stout guy asked.

"We do! That freak thinks Gumina actually liked him," the girl said.

"Well I-" Amu stopped midway. For she saw him behind the bushes. There was shocked on her eyes...but on his eyes, he looked like he was stabbed to death.

The others noticed him too. They started to panicked, but the guy who kissed Amu calms them, and faces Ikuto.

"What are you looking at?' he shouted.

Ikuto didn't pay attention to him. He was staring to Amu, who can't seem to look straight back at him.

"A-Amu...uhm, tell me...what-"

"-oh c'mon, let's not pretend you didn't hear all of it okay?' she shouted.

His mouth gone open, trying to utter words. But no words came out. Instead, he felt like he was being stabbed. He tried to laugh as cold sweat started to envelop him

"I-It's a joke right? I mean-"

"Wanna hear the whole story? We put bets on you okay? And I won that bet. End of story." she said.

Ikuto was shivering, he was sweating cold.

"B-But you were kind to me, t-that wasn't a lie was it?"

The people around Amu seemed blurry to him now. Tears started to swell up on his eyes. He was holding out to hear that truth from her. The people around her was saying something, he couldn't understand. They were tagging Amu...

...wait, I want to hear the truth! Tell me!

Amu looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'm gonna say this once so hear me. My parents, told me to get along with you and your family. You get what I mean right? For business, that's all there is. Nothing more. And since you found out, might as well ended it here,"

That was her last words. She made a fool out of him.

Enraged, hurt, deprived...it was like he was killed, by the last person he trusted the most. He went home, locked the door of his room, and smashed everything he could see and reached. No one could stop him, no one...the Tyrian castle was in chaos, just like the weather outside.

He began to lock himself in the castle's basement. He drowned himself in alcohol. Tried to kill himself a few times. He was on the edge of insanity. He was already in deepest part of hell. He cursed everything, he cursed everyone. And he cursed God for putting him in such a fate.

God? Was there a God at all? He laughed. He laughed like an insane man...like a mad scientist who finally discovered the greatest invention of all.

I must be insane.

Then, just as he was about to give up...a book suddenly fell from the shelves. He picked it up. Its an old black book with an unknown runes encircling the whole bind. Just as he was about to throw it, it suddenly lighted up, and went mid-air. Then it opened by itself.

For a moment, there was a blinding light. A dark purple heavy light, like it was a black fire. Then it was gone. He was startled, and curiosity creeps up on him.

Slowly, he approached the opened book, now lying in the cold stone of the basement. The light was gone. He picked up the book and read the opened part of it. And he was astonished on what was written.

It's a summoning ritual. It tells how to summon a demon.

His amethyst eyes lighted up. This might be the answer he was seeking. This might be the help he needed.

From then on, night and day, he studied the book among other references in that library in the basement. He even went on a journey to searchthe other kingdom's library. Then, finally...the fated day came.

He had completed the summoning circle. An alchemy rune...and the right summoning spell. He summoned him.

And he made a deal with that demon.

There was nothing that demon could not grant. He seeks revenge, he seeks the life that supposed to be his, he seeks the attention he was supposed to have, the love that supposed to brings joy and laughter to him...with his love.

But...

...that was before.

His heart was already poisoned with hate. His soul was already drowned in the pool of darkness. His mind was already dead.

He left Asmodin.

And he will be back to take his revenge on this filthy town...a town painted with his sad and painful memories. A town he hated the most.

He wants power...he was granted with it. A poisonous one. And a new face...a new self.

...in exchange for his soul.

* * *

**Present time.**

* * *

Today, he had another woman on his arm...on his grasp. It was the beautiful tailor down the street. She came the other day, delivering the coat he ordered in her master's shop. He invited her to a cup of tea, and she falls for him gradually...the spell of enchantment once again.

She came running on his warm embrace. He lead her to his bedroom.

"Come to me my love...we shall embrace the night...together...forever..."

* * *

**Hey Megumi here! Well she's not allowed to use the computer so... That means new HDTIP new chapter but in will be update in a delay time. Plus her right knee has its own problems. I'm talking about Hana. She can't walk straight. Well, let us think the positive thing that will happen to her.**

**_R&R_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hey! Megs here! Doesn't own anything!**

* * *

Remembering the past brings bitter to his mouth.

Ikuto gripped his old photo frame and throws it down the burning hearth of the fireplace. He was going to erase his past...and every traces of it. His old, ugly past...that no one should ever know.

No one in town recognized him anymore. That he was once the ugly freak they used to mock and humiliate before. People forget those that don't hold much siginificance to them huh? He chuckled. Its a good thing. He was not the same as before. The old him, the old Ikuto had already died. He was now the Duke of Tyrian...also known as the most outstanding guy in the whole town., also called the Duke Venomania. For he almost has a poisonous venom in him. He has a venomous charm...where every girl and woman falls for him.

He throws away his old photos, the paintings, the frames...every single bit that has him on it. He burned all of them. He wants to forget that face. That wasn't him...

..for he was reborn. A new person born with hate and vengeance.

And he has everything...everything a man wants. And more than anything, he finally has the girl he loves on his side...Amu. He smiled on her.

His lovely Amu...who makes a fool out of him, in front of other people. He was hurt alright, and that incident triggers everything. But thanks to that, he was born a new. He wouldn't achieved what he was today. Everything just for her.

"As long as you're with me Amu, everything's alright. I'm not gonna be alone anymore...I'm not gonna be hurt anymore...because you're mine...and mine alone," he said.

Amu stays solitude in that room...among his collection of women who stays in the lowest level of that basement. She stays on a special room he prepares only for her. Among other things, Amu was the very first girl who falls for her. She's too precious for him so he confined her in that room.

He was torn between sanity and lust. Maybe there was still humanity inside him...

That night, he drowns himself with wine. There was a battle going on inside him. He was talking to himself...arguing with himself, the other devil within him. But in the end...the devil won. It started when he remembered the past. The moment he was burning the old photos...his old self this morning. The fire of hatred was consuming him...and awakened something inside him.

He went to that special room, where the door was hidden with a heavy draperies. There was a storm going on outside, unpredictable since it was fine this morning. The heavy rain was pounding on the windows accompanied by flashes of lightning and the roar of the thunder. But he was particularly calm tonight. It's as if he was swimming in the water...silently...clearly...

He approached the heavy door and turn on its ancient knob and went inside. The first thing that welcomes him was the scent of strawberries...ahhhh...so alluring.

It was dim inside, with only the surrounding candles lighting the entire room...it was rather a warm and romantic ambience...just a perfect setting.

There was a huge bed in the center of the room. It was covered with a soft netting. He slowly approach it and removed the entire netting.

In it was Amu..soundly sleeping...his most prized possession. He touched the skin on her bare arm...smooth and silky. She woke up upon noticing someone's on her room.

"...Duke-," she said.

"Shhh-"

"What is it?" she asked as she sat up.

He didn't answer. He just continued to touched her arm, slowly running his fingers downwards.

"...so beautiful..." he just said. She smiled. Then his face slowly approached her and then patted a soft kiss on her lips. It was as soft as a butterfly touching the flowers. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweetness. When he opened it again, he could only see her eyes...looking so deep and far-away.

He gripped tightly on the sheet he was holding as the muscles on his jaw flinched. Its now or never.

He kissed her again as he slipped his arm around her waist, brushing his lips across her cheeks, then seeking out her petal soft lips. He slowly parted her mouth, letting his tongue slide inside...tasting every corner of it...urging her tongue to battle against his. He let out a soft growl. While he was busy kissing her, his hands started to roam slowly over her clothed body, reached up the helm of her gown and slid them off.

Amu was now clad in her white lace panties. The Duke rolled her onto her back and moved over her. She staired intently on her and something inside him make his arousal to harden further. He kissed her again, while his hands were busy caressing down to her hips and to her thighs...and finally, throwing the final clothing that hinders between them. He broke his kiss with her, then took a moment to look at her, all in her naked glory. She's like an angel. He gasped while looking at her. Its almost impossible before, but now, she's here...he's here at the most desire moment, to see her so beautiful like this. Then he slowly reached his right hand and touched her breast, careful not to cause her any pain nor knows what pressure to use.

Amu gasped as soon as she felt the first touched. What more when he started to run his fingers on her nipples, the pink nub hardened on his fingertips, and she already felt feverish. She let out a moan as he applied a bit of pressure, as he gently knead her breast. It felt wonderful, and electricity started to run to every parts of her body. She closed her eyes so she could feel the sensation more. It was maddening, and almost like an unexplainable pain, that she almost gave out a whimper, when she felt a warm mouth on her left nipple. A moan finally escape from her throat as she arched her back. She wants more, and he was happy and glad. He teased her by biting gently on her nub, which makes her go crazier. Then he slowly and suck the nub gently, while his other hand where busy caressing the other mound.

The Duke's desire grow stronger and stronger, to the point where it was almost painful for him. But not yet. This time, its a moment he wants to remember...a moment that he wants to treasure. So his mouth moved back to her lips, and kissed her again..hard and deep. His tongue battling with hers, so intense that the friction between it is almost enough for her mouth to bleed. Then slowly, his hand slipped down her firm tummy, to the small tuff of black hair signaling the beginning of her womanhood. He slid a nimble digit into her moist crevice, hitting her nub with a gentle fingertip. She moaned into his mouth, arching her back up again. He continued to rub her bundle of nerves gently, keeping the pace slow and constant, until she let out a whimper, then he sped up, the increased motion enough to push her to her climax, Amu moaned his name and he could feel her juices coat his fingers as he slowly removed them.

He's already in the point where he can't take it anymore. He wanted her..so bad, or he'd go crazy. He kept her kissing as he positioned himself between her legs and spread them. He moved his tip to her wet entrance. He looked at her for a moment. He was gasping for air. Her skin where slightly red. She also looked at him.

"Amu...I..." There was still that hesitation. It hasn't tottaly vanished. What now? He looked at her once again, and all inhibitions had flown off the moment he saw her smile.

All it took was that one smile.

He kissed Amu fiercely again, almost crushing her lips and tasting her teeth and crossing with her tongue, as he reached down to move his pulsating member against her opening. he felt electrified with that touched, which make him growl. He gripped her hips firmly as he slowly slid his tip inside, pausing a bit to check Amu's reaction. She was closing her eyes, her hands were gripping tightly on the sheet, and he could feel her tension. He touched her cheek and kissed her gently as he whispered sweet words on her.

"Relax your body..." he said as he kissed her again. She responded and tries to relax her body.

He gripped her firmly as he slid himself farther, until he met the wall of her womb. She moan, taking a deep breath, enveloping his entire length inside her. He didn't know if she was feeling pain or pleasure.

He moan in an erotic way. He didn't move for a few moments, looking down at her to make sure she was all right. He kissed her again, and started to move within her, slow and steady, so she could get used to it, and also because he didn't want their lovemaking to be over too quickly. She was so hot and tight that it was hard for him to keep himself from letting go into wild abandon.

Slowly he started to speed up, when Amu started to moan rather then whimper and groan, and she started to move her hips against his. Her new found movement was making it harder for him to hold back.

"A-Amu...your so tight...kimochi..." he growled.

He lifted her off the bed and sat up, holding her tight against him, but the position still allowed her complete range of movement, and he could bury himself deep inside her. This motion made her cry out, gasping his name as the thrusts got more fevered, and he was nearing his own climax. "I'm going to come," he whispered to her softly, not sure if she wanted him to do that inside her. She nodded and kissed him, moving against him harder and faster, coaxing the orgasism out of him. As Amu bucked against him, he could feel her getting tighter and hotter, if that was even possible, and that was enough to have him thrust hard into her, the sensation sending both of them over the edge. The Duke spilled his seed deep inside her, letting out a growl, holding her hips tightly against him as shockwaves of pleasure caused stars to burst behind their eyelids. Ikuto collapsed onto the bed, careful not to crush her under his weight, and buried his face in her fragrant hair while he tried to catch his breath.

He did it. He finally did it.

But something was missing. What was it? He didn't know. After that heated moment, Amu was soundly sleeping beside him, all drained from the intense lovemaking they did. But he was still wide awake, still thinking of a lot of things. As he did, he was slowly running his fingers on her soft arms. He looked at her angelic face. Who cares about those senseless thoughts. The important thing is, he already have Gumina by his side.

Weeks had passed, another news of missing women have been reported around Asmodin. People received it differently and each have their own opinions regarding the matter. The Duke of Venomania doesn't care with it, just as long as not a soul knows about his secret.

...or does it?

* * *

**Hey Megumi again! Probably I update this after the second one. I'm already done with this and I'm just writing in the wordpad this story. Her knees are both weak. (Hana)**

_**R&R **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is the last chapter so... I think this is going to be hard for me (Megumi) to write this thing. Still doesn't own anything!**

* * *

She runs her fingers through her purple hair. It flows as smooth as a golden thread in the light. She lightly puts on her makeup..running the lipstick on her lips, then smacks them seductively. She strengtened the creases on her lavender gown. Everything is perfect!

She was standing close to the mirror. A smile run in her mouth. This is the day she'd been waiting for.

Tonight...he will surely fall for me!

He clenched the paper on her hand. How long has she been missing? Weeks? Months? Every single damned day she was looking for her. And she wound up in this tangled and mysterious situation. She chuckled. But luck was still on her side. She found what that duke in the hill were up to.

She grabbed that shining thing in the side table. It was adored with old ruby, as red as fierce fire, same as what she truly feels now. Perfect as her companion tonight. She conceals it within the fabrics in her bosom, close to her heart.

"...let's play the game, shall we?" she whispered on her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes darted off to the frame sitting silently on that table. The picture was of a blonde lass with a purple haired lad, standing close. She gritted her teeth and the muscles on her jaw flinched, and the fire on her eyes were more intense than ever. She inhaled to calm her nerves. And then she leave that room.

* * *

There was an unusual weather that day. The sun won't come out, and its particularly cloudy. Everything was in gray.

As if the weather would bother the Duke at all. He's here in the basement, enjoying his harem. Today, there were three girls on that bed...all crying out for him. He was more than obliged to give pleasure to them. They were entangled like they were beast...growling as each gives pleasure to one another. It took more than enough before the three women were worn out, falling silently into slumber. But he was as vigorous as ever, never tired.

He grabbed his robe and went into his own room. There was always that smile on his face. He took a long hot shower to freshen up his self. Ah...this is life indeed. There's nothing more to ask for!

He put on his usual robe. He was planning to go to the town again today. He needs a new playmate for he was kinda weary and tired with all of his plaything. He wants something new.

He received he had a visitor today...a lady. It puzzled him for he was not expecting any visitors today. He told the servant to welcome the visitor and lead him to the receiving area. Then he took a moment to check up himself once again.

He went into the receiving room and waited for this guest. The door opened and came slowly was a very gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She was clutching her hand on her chest, the purple hair were dancing as she walks, and her lavender gown flutters like a curtain in the air. Her face was so angelic, no man would not fell in love with her.

He smiled. There was the new 'playmate' he wants.

"In what honor do I have with this visit...my lovely?" Ikuto said to her as he kissed her hand as a gesture of greeting. She blushed and tries to hide her face.

"I...I saw you the other day, my gallant...and..and the first time I laid my eyes on you...I should be honest...my heart suddenly flutters like it would leave my chest and fly somewhere!" she said.

"Oh? I'm flattered my dear..."

"So, after that...I was having a hard's night of sleep, only you occupying in my mind. So I decided that, before this could weakened me and put me into such as a state I could no longer hold my own mind, I went here, to ask you, if I may...to stay with you,"

He heard enough, and he smiled...he held out his hand and touched her chin. The poison of lust was evidently reflected on his cobalt blue eyes. He wants this girl, and with her words, she now belongs to him.

She guided her into the rose hall, the largest hall in the mansion where parties and ballrooms were held. They approached the wine bar hand in hand. He chooses the oldest wine, and pour into the two goblits. He gave the other wine to her.

"A toast for you beauty!" he said.

He sipped the wine while looking at her intently behind the goblit's glass...particularly her lips which was now wet with the wine. It taste luscious with that look already, how much more if she were already in his bed, soaked in sweat?

"Shall we dance?" he asked her, almost a whisper. She nodded slowly, looking down on the floor. The duke thought the wine's effect might have already in her system and made her tipsy. So he approached the old gramophone and played a sweet song.

He approached the lady and held her hands.

"Let's dance..." he softly whispered as he scooped down to her waist and guided her to the center of that hall. The music was smooth and melodious.

"Ahh...yes, purple. Alluring and deceiving, that is our color...my duke," she said as she pushed her body more into him, feeling every inch of his body to hers. Then she licked his jaw towards his left ear and whispered.." but, I like to look at you in red..."

His eyes widened. Suddenly, he felt a pain on his chest. What was it?

The purple haired girl parted from him and moved backwards as Ikuto finally realized what happened to him. On his chest, right to his heart, was a dagger, with an ornament of the red ruby. He suddenly realized it that he was stubbed...for red blood was dripping on his persian blue robe.

He looked at her with horror. Why? What happened? The spell didn't work on her? How?

His vision are now shaky and blurry. She was just standing there. But there was that smile on her face...a sardonic smile. He felt on his knees, which became weaker as red liquid continously flows from his chest. He looks at her once more with that question on his eyes.

"Ah...you need to know why?"

Something went strange with the purple haired girl, why was her voice changed?

"Don't be surprised now duke," the girl said, as she removed the red lace her head. What revealed was a long purple hair... of a man.

"My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, my duke."

"You...deceived me?!" he shouted.

"Shut up! And what do you call yourself?" he laugh sardonically at him, "...you took something from me, and I want it back!"

The duke was stunned. The one who stabbed him knows, he knows what's going on in that mansion! And here he was thinking not a soul know about it!

"We were engaged, and will be married a week after she had gone missing. I look for her desperately, ask anyone on her whereabouts. Even a small info will make me hope that someday I'm gonna find her. And here I was, finally able to reach her,"

"H-How did..." he choked.

"Ah, I wouldn't speak much if I were you duke. That dagger was soaked in a very strong poison that even a drop could easily kill ten person in just an hour. But if you insist how I acquired knowledge about your filthy hobby was of pure luck. I was sitting in the bank of the river, where a lot of tall grasses grow which probably conceals me from anyone's vision, when you came across one day. You were talking with a blond girl and I saw what you did with her. She was so fierce at first, almost like a lioness, but after a while, she became like a kitten in your hands. That intrigues me, so I followed you in this mansion. Day after day, I watched you. I even have entered inside this castle and went in that basement. I was horrified with the scene I found in there. My heart wrenched with agony and pain to see those women who you have abused, defile and played day and night! I tried to pound some sense in them but its no use. I tried to think of a way on how to rescue them when I saw her...among them," Nagihiko paused, pain and hate was on his beautiful face.

"unnhhhhggg..." he whimper. Its painful more than ever.

"...praise me great Duke, I ain't clever for you to fall into this trap? I finally have my revenge, and I will get her back!"

Inside the mansion, they could hear murmurs. As if the whole mansion came to life. There were sounds.

"It seems they've finally broken with your nasty spell duke," Nagihiko said looking at the door where the sound came. He walked towards it and glanced at the bleeding duke once more, he could feel nothing for him. Then he vanished behind the door.

The duke tried to stand. There's no way he'll allow this. There's no way he'll released them, specially her!

Just as he open the door, he could see the women he held for so long running towards the mansion's door. They have come into their senses, and was like awoken from a deep sleep. They were scuffling, some were crying, but all of them were confused. All of them were headed outside...to freedom. Nagihiko has been gone, probably finally able to find what he was looking for. Somehow, he felt envious of him. For he fight for the one he loves. He felt the same way as he did before. Only that Nagihiko used that pain and hate to reachd his goal and that used that as a catalyst to make him strong.

He was weak. He easily gave in to temptation.

He was sweating hard, visions were blurry. He felt weak, and his knees gave on him. He fell to the ground just as one person, probably the last one, came around from the basement's way. Ikuto's eyes widened to see this last person...Amu!

He was rather weak, that even calling out her name was impossible. He tried to crawl. She was walking away, confused was painted on her eyes. He tried to reach for her, but no use. If I don't do something, she'll leave, he thought. He cried. He was so pathetic...no less than what he was before. He tried to reach for her. He wanted to tell her something.

At last, she seemed to noticed him. She stopped halfway towards the door. Then she turned around...looked at him.

There was disgust in her eyes.

He shiver. It was the same look 12 years ago. After that, she vanished from his eyes. He was left alone in that huge mansion...again.

"Amu...wait...wait...there was something I need to tell you..." panting as he crawled, still reaching out his hand. Blood that's supposed to be red, now turns azure from both the poison from his body and dagger, blood and sweat mixed together.

He slumped into the cold floor, as he drifts deeper into that known darkness.

I haven't told you...that _**I love you**_...

* * *

**People! Megumi is done alright! Last chapter! bye-bye! Byeonara!**

_**R&R**_


End file.
